The Berry Kids
by KAMShark
Summary: Rachel's dads adopt another kid (OC) set from season 2 so read to see how the gleeks journey changes with the new kid in there. Rated for future possible scenes. dont own the show or characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Brief-**** Rachel's dads decide to adopt a brother for Rachel after finding her original song **_**only child**_**. Set in season two at the beginning though, (she wrote it in the summer and she had the plan to sing it for the club the entire year). **

**Disclaimer-**** Don't own the characters or the show. If I did Klaine would be in it so much more and Sam would be gay and go out with Blaine briefly before him and Kurt get back together. (J saying) **

**From KAMShark! Please review! I do want or know whether to continue or not.**

Chapter 1

Rachel was in her room getting ready for her first solo in glee in two weeks or so. She was so excited to go back to school, she'd been waiting to rub her relationship with Finn in everyone who's put her down's face. They had been spending so much time together she just wanted to take the next step. (In her mind was saying I love you, but in Finn's it was something different altogether) She was just about to start vocal warm ups when she heard LeRoy calling her. "Rachel, sweetie. Can we talk to you?" He called. She smiled in her mirror and went down stairs gracefully and swiftly.

"Yes dads?" She beamed at the two men who meant so much to her. They smiled at her optimism (Even if it was over nothing).

"Um, can you sit down on the couch, this is very important to me and your farther." Hiram said calmly. She stared for a second and then obeyed her fathers' wishes.

"So we've been talking for a while…" LeRoy started.

"And we've looked into it…" Hiram continued.

"Without telling you…" LeRoy muttered.

"And we decided we wanted to adopt another Berry into the family." Hiram finished. The girl stared confused for a moment and the look of joy came across her face.

"Wait, so I'm getting a little sister or brother? That's amazing! I've always wanted someone other than Leon to look up to me." She said joyfully. The two men smiled.

"But there's a catch." Hiram started. Her face dropped into a slightly smaller smile.

"We know your cousin is quite young, but your new brother is gonna be only a few years younger. We didn't want to get another baby, because we'd be too old to spend quality time with him when he was in the stage of being hyper and always wanting to play sports." LeRoy said. Rachel's expression was unreadable at this point.

"Is that ok with you sweetie?" Hiram asked. She beamed again.

"Yes. It's perfect with me." The two men sighed in relief. "So you've decided on who you're adopting then? What's his name? Is he a good singer? Is he better than me? Can he dance? Is he a jock? Is he mean? Is he troubled?"

"Wait!" Hiram said over her stopping her ramblings. "We've found a sixteen year old boy called Ashley, who'd we like to adopt. He's had a rough first few years of his life apparently, but it's completely up to you when you meet him tomorrow if he's your new brother or not." He beamed. She nodded.

"I'll go select an outfit. Where will we be going?" She asked politely. The two men smiled at each other and then to their daughter.

"We're going shopping and having lunch out of town. Then we're coming back here for a chat and then out for dinner at breadsticks. You can ask him all your questions throughout tomorrow." LeRoy said positively. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Rachel wondered out into the car. "Come on Ashley! We're going to be late." She called to the door. A skinny, tallish boy came running out in a colourful outfit. Purple shirt, lime green jeans, white converse and space invader suspenders hanging down.

"Sorry. My bag got caught on the table." He said slinging a white and green adidas bag into the passenger side.

"It's ok my clocks to fast anyway." She laughed. The boy laughed too.

They drove to school listening to Katy Perry Prism. Well belting out every song. When they had arrived they were met by Finn.

"Who's this? Oh wait this is Ashley right?" He asked dopily. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, you're Finn. Rachel's BF." He said fist pumping him. Finn nodded taking Rachel's bag and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"So, you play football?" Finn asked. The other boy shook his head trying to keep up.

"Nah, I play British footy, but you call it Soccer here right?" He said. Finn nodded. "I'd rather play hockey like I used to in my old school." He smiled at the taller boy, while awkwardly trying to keep up.

"I do recommend taking up either, football or hockey, you're less likely to take a slushy facial." Finn laughed. "Though the hockey team don't get as much credit here as the football team." Ashley shrugged, finally at the same speed as them.

"I don't like the whole suit of armour football player thing." He replied holding the door open for the couple.

"What you mean?" Rachel asked. Finn looked down at her.

"He means the whole protection pad things." Finn dumbed down for her. She nodded.

"But yeah, I'd rather go for glee and hockey." He said.

"Who's this?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. Kurt skipped up beside Ashley.

"This is my new adopted brother Ashley." Rachel explained. She smiled at Kurt.

"So Ashley, you're joining our glee club?" He asked.

"Yeah, wait what did you say your name was?" Ashley asked confused.

"Kurt Hummel." He beamed. "Only out and proud kid in this dump." He added.

"Not surprised. And not for long." Ashley beamed.

"Wait what?" The step brothers asked in unison. "You never said he was gay." Finn continued.

"Oh, didn't come up." She smiled. "Sorry."

"Hey, I have to go talk to the principle apparently, so bye sis. Later guys, nice to meet you." Ashley walked away.

* * *

Ashely and Rachel walked into glee club. They went over to Mr Scheue to talk about Ashley joining.

"Of course you can. We're always looking for new members." The rest of the club hears from the risers.

"Who's the hottie with Berry?" Mercedes asked. Kurt looks at her.

"That's her new adopted brother Ashley." He started. "He said he was gay, and that he was going to come out." Kurt said worried. Mercedes darted him a look.

"Boy, he's hotter than chili sauce. He's gay, and he's cool with coming out." She hissed. Kurt couldn't piece together what she was getting at. "Ask him out." She snapped.

"I can't. It's weird that me and Finn are dating the two of them. Plus he's probably got a boyfriend if he was that ok with being out." Kurt explained.

"Fair point. But at least be friends with him. You could do with a gay friend." She beamed. He shoved her playfully.

"Ok guys! This is Ashley Berry. He's going to join us but we need to see him sing first." Mr Scheue yelled. The class cheered as Rachel sat down beaming at her brother.

"Right, um ok do you guys know Olly Murs?" Ashley asked the band. They nodded and he walked over to one of them to tell them the song.

_"I Blame Hollywood"_

_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn_

_I wish that's how I felt_

_I just can't hide the fool that I am_

_As I let you walk away into the sunset_

_It's just another famine_

_I try to do the right thing_

_I ended up with nothing good_

_I blame Hollywood_

_I tried to be strong, to be brave, to behave like a hero (hero)_

_I tried to be tough, to be cool, to be smooth like De Niro (De Niro)_

_But it hurts without you_

_And I look like a fool_

_And I don't have a clue what to say when love breaks down_

_Cause this ain't Tinseltown_

_I made a mistake_

_I got confused_

_It's easy to forget_

_That this is real life_

_With so much to lose_

_When I let you walk away into the sunset_

_I wasn't broken hearted_

_To be a happy ending_

_But I ended up with nothing good_

_And I blame Hollywood_

_I tried to be strong, to be brave, to behave like a hero (hero)_

_I tried to be tough, to be cool, to be smooth like De Niro (De Niro)_

_But it hurts without you_

_And I look like a fool_

_And I don't have a clue what to say when love breaks down_

_Cause this ain't Tinseltown_

_No oh oh_

_Tinseltown, oh_

_Tinseltown, no oh oh_

_Tinseltown_

_I fell for the lines_

_You knew that I would_

_Hurry for Hollywood_

_I tried to be strong, to be brave, to behave like a hero (hero)_

_I tried to be tough, to be cool, to be smooth like De Niro (De Niro)_

_But it hurts without you_

_And I look like a fool_

_And I don't have a clue what to say when love breaks down_

_Cause this ain't Tinseltown_

He finished and the room applauded.

"Wow, I can't be the only one to think that you're in the club with flying colours." Kurt said.

"I couldn't agree more Kurt." Mr Scheue beamed.

"Only the best for the Berry's." Rachel scoffed. Ashley rubbed the back of his head and sat down next to Mercedes at the edge of the room.

"Ok, this week's assignment is to get auditions for the club. Nationals is in New York this year and we're getting there no doubt!" Mr Scheue said optimistically as the room cheered. "Now we're gonna show the school that glees cool this year and we're better than ever!" He continued. Everyone cheered.

**Comment! KAMShark!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr Scheue, we really want to do Brittany. Please?" Tina begged.

"No, I'm sorry guys but I don't think she's a good role model." Mr Scheue snapped.

"Oh for the love of God!" Ashley burst out. "He's not gonna let up so just lay off!" He snapped. "Jesus." He sighed.

"What's got you so uptight?" Santana snapped. Everyone looked at him.

"Dunno. Just not in the mood for people moaning." Ashley shrugged. "But, Britany's actually quite a good role model because she had a melt down and came back stronger than ever." He pointed out.

"Exactly Mr Scheue! If we do anything like we normally do we won't get any new members." Kurt argued.

"No guys, I'm sorry but that's it." Mr Scheue snapped. He went to write something up on the board. Ashley's phone rang really loud so everyone glanced at him. He looked at it quickly.

"Mr Scheue, I need to take this, can I go outside?" He asked. Mr Scheue nodded.

"Yello...? No sorry… I can't now. Well you can't just… fine. ASAP I get it." He sighed hanging up and entering the room again.

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked.

"An old friend who wants to meet up." Ashley explained. "He needs to get home soon so I'll probably go over this weekend." He muttered.

"Oh, just a friend is it?" Santana asked in a knowing tone. Ashley looked confused.

"Yeah, we met in the foster home but he got fostered a couple years ago. Which, meant all my mates were then girls so I got me ass in gear and started to become more sociably, rather than just planning choreography for no reason." He laughed at himself.

"Oh please." Santana snapped. "We all know you're as gay as Hummel here. Why don't you just admit it?" She hissed.

"Um, I am gay, but why would I have to _admit_ it? As if it's a bad thing." He snapped back. She seemed shocked at his out and proud attitude.

"Just lay off him Santana." Finn said as she went to say something else.

"So our assignment is…" They spent the rest of the lesson moaning about the assignment. Even after Kurt got sent to the principal's office for his behaviour.

* * *

"So who _is_ this friend you're meeting?" Rachel asked as they were driving home.

"Ok, we _did_ date for a few weeks but we decided it was best for us to just be friends, ok?" He said. She looked at him for a second then back to the road. "His name's Ted. He's got a girlfriend now cause he's bi. But that don't bother me. We've both moved on." He stated, watching a car overtake. "Well he did, but I just didn't care in the first place so…" He shrugged after a moment.

"You can't move on from something you weren't _on_ in the first place." She said.

"Exactly." He said, chipperly hitting the wheel in a dandy tune. "Oh, I got into the hockey team." He said.

"_Despite the homophobes? _Well done." She beamed. He smiled.

"It means Kurt should be safe from Karofsky for the time being." He shrugged.

"Yeah, he's being strangely harder on him than the rest of the glee kids." She thought out loud. "Why would that be?" She asked.

"Duh, homophobe." He scoffed. "But… I don't know… there's something more to it… he wouldn't _just_ pick on Kurt. He'd find some guy and accuse him of being with Kurt… as in an insult…" He thought. She nodded thinking hard too.

"Wait does he pick on you?" She asked after a moment of silence. Ashley had a look of realisation on his face.

"No, he doesn't. He's pointed it out to me a couple times, but never like he does to Kurt." He said. "Hey, I just need to talk to Finn for a second." She looks at him confused. "I've had an idea but I don't wanna say it until I have more evidence." He said.

"That's totally understandable. You don't wanna start rumours." She nudged him. He looked at her confused for a moment and then shook it. "I tell Finn not to talk to me about it." She said.

"Actually if we can keep it between just the football guys in glee then we'd be ok." He explained.

"Why is this something to do with football?" She asked. He nodded.

"They'd be the only ones to know, or notice even." He smiled deviously. "Would Brittany keep record of guys and who'd they've been out with?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think so… why?" She asked. He shrugged as he pulled into their house.

"Just more evidence… just to make sure…" He smirked. She laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Finn…" Ashley was on his phone in his room. "Have you ever noticed Karofsky acting odd in the changing room?" He asked.

"_Um… he's always quite aware of who's watching him as he changes… He snapped at me for glancing when he came and stood next to me…" Finn answered on the other side of the line._

"Why did you look?" Ashley furrowed his brows.

"_Just to see who it was… I didn't linger." He answered._

"Oh right. Thanks." Ashley said.

"_Wait, why?" Finn asked before Ashley could hang up._

"Um… well I had a theory. If you could just not talk to Rachel… I love her but she might ruin the whole idea of this being a secret." Ashley asked.

"_Yeah sure man… I won't be a secret for always will it though?" He asked dopily._

"No… just until I prove my theory wrong or right." He said. "Bye!" He said hanging up.

* * *

Ashley and Finn strolled down the hall talking about how the first football practice went. Then Karofsky suddenly shoved Kurt hard against the locker. He went to walk past Finn and Ashley but they were obviously having none of it. "Hey! Karofsky! What d'you think you're doing?!" Ashley yelled. Finn was shocked at how easily Ashley found it to square up to people almost double his size.

"Shut up fagot." Karofsky snapped. At this point everyone in the corridor was staring at the scene going down in front of them.

"You what? Wanna say that a bit louder?" Ashley snapped. Karofsky stood his ground.

"I called you a fagot." He said loudly. Ashley laughed sarcastically. He harshly shoved the football player against the locker by the shoulders.

"You better not touch him again or you'll get your ass beaten!" The smaller boy yelled. At that point Karofsky had shoved him off and went for a left jack to the smaller boys face. Ashley took the hit and smacked him back harder before Finn and Mr Scheue (Who'd come along the corridor at one point) pulled then apart. Finn had a strong hold on Ashley from behind and Mr Scheue was holding Karofsky back from in front.

"What's going on here?!" The teacher yelled. Ashley shook Finn off and answered the question before Karofsky could say anything.

"This twat's going and pickin' on Kurt for no other reason than the fact he's a homophobe!" He yelled pointing to Karofsky.

"Yeah well, being gay's wrong." Karofsky countered.

"And? Take it out on someone like me who'll fight back rather than on someone like Kurt! Instead of being such a pussy and taking it out on someone who wouldn't hurt a fly." Ashley snapped.

"And it's not wrong." Kurt added. Which Ashley nodded to.

"Principal's office!" The teacher snapped looking around. "All four of you." He continued. Kurt and Finn seemed shocked as it was the other two who kicked off but they followed anyway.

* * *

The four boys sat in the office with the two pairs of accusing eyes. "You can't suspend Karofsky. He only hit me in self-defence. I started on him." Ashley said calmly. Kurt tried to object as well as the other two boys surprisingly. "No, it's ok. My dads will understand why I did it." Ashley stated calmly. "Even though homophobia is illegal, I'll take the fall." He then muttered to Dave. Dave seemed shocked.

"Well, since you've admitted. Finn, David and Kurt, you can go, but I'll need to talk to you all soon. Just to get a detailed report." Principal Figgins said. The three boys nodded and filed out the room. Once they left the two teachers turned to Ashley.

"Mr Berry, you'll be suspended for two weeks, starting as of now. We'll contact your parents and you can't be on school grounds unless collecting work but we'll arrange for Rachel to pick that up for you." He said. Ashley nodded.

"Thanks." He said standing to leave. Mr Scheue sat him back down with a confused look.

"Thanks?" He said. "You've just been suspended." He said.

"Yeah, but the last school I went to, they suspended me for a whole month when I punched someone." He explained. "Mind you it was a teacher…" He thought to himself. "He insulted gays so I kinda snapped." He informed them.

"Ok, so… just not allowed on school grounds ok?" Mr Scheue said. Ashley left rather chipperly.

* * *

Kurt walked up to the Berry household slowly. He noticed how neat everything looked in the house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A figure appeared. They opened the door and Kurt smiled as LeRoy opened the door. "Hi Mr Berry. I was hoping to talk to Ashley, because the whole situation happened when he stood up to Karofsky for me." Kurt stuttered. The man smiled politely.

"Of course. It's nice that you'd want to thank him for it. Though he simply wanted to punch someone in my opinion." He beamed. Kurt nodded as he let him in. "He's just upstairs, with Rachel." Kurt hadn't been there in a while but he could still sort of remember where everything was.

"Thank you sir." He said politely before trotting upstairs.

He heard Rachel laughing and went into the room he believed it to come from. With a stroke of luck it was the right room. Ashley and Rachel were sitting on Ashley's floor laughing at something they were talking about. He decided to knock on the open door. They looked up. "Hey Kurt!" Rachel beamed as Ashley stood up to greet him. His expression had changed totally and was now unreadable.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked. He was very close to Kurt and was pretty much breathing onto the smaller boy's lips. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Ashley continued, resting a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was feeling uncomfortable. He hadn't been too close to a guy before who he wasn't related to or totally aware they were straight. He hadn't really been around anyone gay either. He had watched gay love stories and TV shows, but never a real flesh and bone person who he could physically touch, like the other boy was doing so now. "I'm fine. He does it all the time; you didn't have to do that. Or take the fall for him." He replied shyly. Ashley stood still staring directly into his eyes. "What about you though? You took quite a hit." Kurt tried to sound a bit more lively but just ended up sounding sarcastic.

"I've got the most offensive word to gays _tattooed_ on the top of my neck. I've taken much more than a punch over the years." He laughed.

"Show me?" Rachel asked. Ashley turned round. He took off his shirt and pointed to somewhere on the back of his neck. Sure enough the word 'Fagot' was in roman times on the back of his neck, just under his hair line. "Did that not hurt?" She asked. "And why that if you're gay?" She added.

"It was a dare. And, no joke, I cried." He laughed. Kurt was still trying to concentrate on the tattoo but, he had perfect abs with a perfect tan and about four other tattoos. "That one probably hurt worse though." He pointed to the one Kurt was staring at.

"Who's Joshua?" Kurt asked. Ashley went red.

"He asked me to get it. I didn't want to because I knew he was gonna break up with me, but I hoped it would make him stay." He looked at the tattoo across his chest. He seemed lost in thought for a second. "It didn't work. He left me _two_ weeks later." He sniffed. As he turned to pick up his shirt Kurt noticed something wasn't right. One of his rib cages was uneven to the other, looking very disfigured. And all down the same side on the hip were scars that appeared to be claw marks. "Please don't ask. I actually beg you. Don't ask me why it's like that." He sighed. He as deadly serious though so Kurt and Rachel did as he said.

"So what were you laughing about?" Kurt asked. The siblings looked at each other.

"Um, Dave tried to apologise, but he stacked it and I ended up catching him. His face was classic. I swear he looked so embarrassed." He laughed. Kurt and Rachel joined in.

**Leave your thoughts! – KAMShark!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey just wanted to say- anonymous commenter- I don't put myself into fan fictions. It's against the rules, I'm a lass so that would kinda be impossible, (I think) and I'm in no way like this character, if I were I wouldn't be sitting here writing about myself, because- SPOILER- Ashley hates himself (as you see in chapter 2). If you didn't know that, there was an ^ alert. – KAMShark**

**But thanks for your thought, at least. And WARNING! LONG CHAPTER ALERT! **

Chapter 3

Kurt was walked up behind Mercedes. "Hey, Cedes?" He asked. She turned smiling.

"Yeah, Kurt?" She beamed.

"Um, what do you think of the new kid?" He asked. She stared at him confused as she put a few books into her locker.

"Ashley's gay. I'm sure that means I can't go asking him out." She replied.

"No I meant…" He leant a little closer. "Does it seem like he flirts with me?" He whispered. "He's always like… there… and when he talks to me he's like practically pressed against me." He explained.

"You're not doing another Finn again, are you?" Mercedes begged.

"No!" Kurt responded quickly. "I just can't shake the fact he's trying to ask me out or something." Kurt stated.

"Who's trying to ask you out?" Ashley asked jumping up behind them. The both jumped out of their skin with a startled yelp. He laughed, deviously.

"Um, it doesn't matter…" Kurt said. Ashley nudged him.

"He hot? Cause, if he's hot, it don't always have to be serious." Ashley hinted. Kurt looked shocked and Mercedes just looked disgusted.

"Really, Ashley? Could you be any less desperate?" Rachel laughed as she had heard his comment. Ashley half smiled.

"I'm not desperate… honestly…" He said quietly before walking away. Rachel looked confused; she didn't understand what he meant or why he was so upset.

* * *

Rachel came walking down the hall dressed like Brittany Spears; all the boys were staring, including Ashley as he simply couldn't believe the outfit. "Rachel? You look cold why don't you put this on?" Finn burst out as he saw her. Ashley walked off.

"You can deal with this, this ain't my thing." He yelled back to Finn. Finn nodded dumbly.

* * *

Ashley sat in Glee club, as far away from Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel as physically possible. He didn't want to explain what he meant the other day. "Hey guys, I was thinking… Wo, Rachel, what's with-"

"Watch it that's my sister!" Ashley snapped before Mr Scheue said anything inappropriate. "But I was wondering the same thing." He added.

"Well, thinking about Brittany has really made me come out of my shell. I never thought of myself as hot, but, with the help of Brittany, I can see that now." The short girl beamed.

"If _that's_ coming out of your shell, I don't want to know what you're wearing to prom." Ashley sneered. Finn snapped him a look. "Oh please Finn, you'll knock on the door, see what she's wearing, and have to walk off your boner." He sneered. Rachel scoffed. "Just saying." He shrugged.

"Rachel, I'm only gonna say this once but, I'm actually digging this look." Santana clapped. "Yay!" She smiled.

"So, Brittany has really helped you out of your shell?" Mr Scheue asked. Rachel nodded. "Ok, we'll do Brittany then." Mr Scheue said. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Ashley walked up to Britany. "Hey, um, can I ask you something?" He asked. The blond cheerio spun to face him.

"You're Rachel's brother Ashy right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I prefer Ashley." He pointed out. "Anyway. Do you know if Karofsky's ever had a girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

"No, he's one of the few people I haven't made out with." She said chipperly.

"Thanks; don't tell Karofsky that I asked you ok, please." He asked. She nodded and skipped off.

* * *

"Hey, David?" Ashley asked. He was a little startled and flipped round to see who it was.

"Um, sorry for getting you suspended." He said. Ashley shook his head.

"Nah, man. It's no sweat." He smiled.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're crushing on me?" David snapped. Ashley seemed offended.

"I'm not predatory, plus I don't have any interest in _anyone_ currently. So don't be so big headed, you may play football but that don't mean people'll crush on you." Ashley sassed. David laughed lightly at him. "What I was trying to say…" He looked around the locker room quickly. "I was trying to figure out why you're being so hard on Kurt. There's the obvious, homophobe option, but…" Dave gulped at the pause. "Then you'd pick on me too. But you don't, not as bad." Ashley stated. "But then I did a little research…" Dave looked nervous. "You haven't had a girlfriend… or even kissed a girl since the beginning of high school… which led me to the fact… you're picking on Kurt out of self-loathing." Ashley finished.

"What? You're crazy!" He snapped.

"Wait!" Ashley snapped. Dave sat down and threw his head into his hands.

"Please tell me you haven't told anyone." David begged. Ashley shook his head. He knelt down so he was able to look Dave in the eyes.

"I'd never tell anyone. I'm not gonna force you to tell anyone either… But you should tell someone. And maybe lay off Ku-"

"No! I'm not" He began loudly shoving Ashley back onto the floor. "Gay…" He said quieter.

"Dave, come on. If you're not then… my hunch was wrong…" He sighed. "But if you are… just… tell someone… I won't. I promise… but you should…" Ashley said. He got up slowly and headed for the door.

"Ashley?" David asked before he could leave. Ashley looked back indicating for him to continue. Dave swallowed hard. "I'm not sure…" He said. "I've had… _feelings_… but I'm not certain…" He admitted softly. Ashley stubbed his foot on the ground in attempt to figure out what to do.

"Let me try something…" He asked. Dave looked up from his lap to him. He nodded. Ashley sighed. He walked over cautiously. He looked around the room, and knelt down in front of David. David flinched as he did. "Just… this doesn't mean anything…" Ashley stuttered. Dave nodded; still not sure of what he was talking about. "Ok… right so… um… if you like it then… like…" Ashley shrugged. Then it hit Dave what he was talking about.

"I'm gay?" He tried to finish his sentence. Ashley shrugged and nodded at the same time in response. He leant in slowly. Dave closed his eyes as he did. Ashley kissed him slowly. Dave took a few moments to kiss back. They quickly retracted. When they did Ashley stood up and stepped back a bit.

"So?" Ashley asked, focusing his attention on the floor. David could see how embarrassed he was.

"It was… Shit I'm gay…" He said in realisation. Ashley shook his head.

"I better go…" He said swiftly exciting the locker room.

* * *

Ashley sat on his bed listening to the silence. Rachel knocked on the door. He sighed. "Hey, Rach. It's open." He called. She opened the door. She seemed really confused.

"Wanna tell me why the biggest homophobe in McKinley is knocking at my door, asking for my _gay_ brother?" She asked bitterly. "Please tell me you're not friends with him." She scoffed.

"If he's a homophobe, I'm hardly going to be his friend." He sneered. He got off his bed. "But, I don't know. I'll go see." He said chipperly. He walked past her and towards the door.

* * *

Right she was, standing at his door was a rather worried looking David Karofsky. "Hey. David." He greeted the other boy. David nodded.

"Um, well. I wanted to tell someone…" Ashley looked at David for him to continue. "But… I couldn't think who…" He said looking at the floor.

"So…" Ashley thought. "How about Kurt? He'd help you out better than I would. Plus you could apologise to him and the gleeks." Ashley suggested. David scoffed.

"Like they'd forgive me." He sneered. Ashley's smile fell to a sympathetic look.

"But Kurt would… and me…" He added slowly. Dave placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you said…" He looked around for Rachel in case she was listening in. "_It_ didn't mean anything." He sneered. Ashley looked offended.

"Don't talk down on me like that. I may be younger but I could kick your ass!" He snapped. David stroked Ashley's face. Ashley flinched. "Don't." He said quietly. "I don't do well with guys… caressing me…" He was frustrated from the sound of his voice. "That wasn't meant to sound so frigid…" Ashley admitted. David retracted his hand slowly.

"Just… I'll _try_ to tell someone… but… it just ain't fair that it's considered a bad thing…" Dave sighed. Ashley shivered.

"Sorry… cold chill… But… _you_ made it _quite _clear _you_ think it's a bad thing." Ashley pointed out. David sighed.

"I'm sorry… You don't deserve that." David half smiled. Ashley's expression turned cold.

"What about Kurt? He doesn't deserve it either." Ashley snapped. He realised he was raising his voice and shook his head. "Sorry… I get defensive for no reason. I… understand…" Ashley chocked out stiffly. David didn't know how to react.

"Don't be sorry…" David said, facing the floor. "I should go…" He glanced to his watch. Ashley nodded. They looked up from the floor and into each other's eyes. David leant in and kissed Ashley on the lips. Ashley kissed back but they both retracted soon after.

"I won't tell anyone…" Ashley said shutting the door.

* * *

"Dear lord." Ashley sighs in glee.

"What's up with you? You _have_ a religion." Mercedes snaps. Ashley seemed offended.

"_Actually_, he said he didn't want to be a part of our religion." Rachel pointed out.

"Hey! What's wrong with Jewish?" Puck snapped.

"Same as _all_ religions!" He bursts out. "They've cause _so_ many wars about which one's 'right'. Most of them class being gay as an abomination! Plus if I'm spending my life devoted to someone _else's_ thoughts on a perfect world, then I'd wanna kill myself eventually." He sighed sitting back down.

"I agree." Kurt said. "If god's so great. Why would he make someone gay and then tell his followers that it's wrong?" He sobbed. He walked out the room. Ashley's expression dropped.

"Something tells me that I was being insensitive." He laughs. He stands up and walks after the distraught boy. "Kurt! Wait up man!" He calls after him, picking up speed.

* * *

Ashley catches up to him. He finds himself in the auditorium, with Kurt crying on one of the chairs. He walks up slowly. "Kurt…" He says softly. He lowers himself into the chair next to him. "You ok…?" He waits for an answer but continues when he thinks he's not getting one. "They were really out of order for-"

"Can I ask you something?" He interrupts. Ashley sighs.

"Of course…" He replies placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"When I was eight my mom died… It was just me and my dad after that… Now… if I lose him… it's just me…" He stated. Ashley rubbed Kurt's shoulder softly.

"I would say I'm sorry… but I don't think that's what you want to hear…" Ashley sighed.

"Why were you in care?" Kurt asked, confirming Ashley's theory.

"My parents are both alive… sadly…" He said. "They were abusive… my dad was worse though. He did things to me that just… shouldn't happen to a kid." Ashley was now crying. "You're _so_ lucky Kurt. And I hope… I really hope your dad pulls through…" Ashley sobs. Kurt looks at him. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. They stayed there for a good few minutes.

"How long were you stuck there?" Kurt asked after a second. Ashley rubbed the back of his head.

"The authorities got me out after a neighbour saw my dad…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I was fourteen when I finally got out of there…" He said.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"No." Ashley stopped Kurt. "You were ok to ask. I haven't told anyone about it… when they took me out of there…" He forced a laugh. "I didn't speak to anyone… trust anyone even… I just hid away in the room I was staying in…" He sighed. "But anyway. You're _so_ lucky. You have someone who will kill to keep you safe. And, if it wasn't for what happened to your mom, you would have two people who support everything you feel and want." Ashley smiled at Kurt.

"Thankyou Ashley. It's nice to have someone who isn't pounding me with a bunch of songs telling me to believe something I don't." Kurt half-heartedly smiled.

"Just don't keep pushing them away…" Ashley said. "I'll come with you next time you visit your dad." He stated boldly. Kurt looked up concerned. "You need someone there with you…" He smiled. Kurt pulled him into another hug.

* * *

Kurt and Ashley walked to the room where Burt was being treated. They were shocked to see Finn, Carole, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel praying and singing religious songs to Burt. Rachel had just finished the last note when Ashley and Kurt burst in.

"What's going on here?!" Kurt snapped. Ashley just gave them all dirty looks.

"We're praying for your dad, we're taking turns. We figure, because we all come from different branches of religion, one of us had to be right." Mercedes explained.

"I didn't ask for you to do this." Kurt snapped. Carole stepped forward.

"Honey, I know it's tough on you… But sometimes friends help, even if you don't ask." She stated.

"Yeah, but this makes Kurt uncomfortable. And, as his friends, he asked you to respect that." Ashley said trying to hold back his frustration. "It's really out of order that you would just assume this was ok." He sighed squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Mr Kurt Hummel?" A woman dressed in white asked, from behind the two boys.

"Oh, why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim, man?" Finn asked dumbly.

"I'm a Sikh." She snapped.

"She's going to see if acupuncture works. So if you would all please leave." Kurt explained.

They left leaving Kurt, Ashley and the woman in white with Burt. "Did you want _me_ to leave too?" Ashley asked. Kurt shook his head.

"You're right. I shouldn't go alone." Kurt smiled at the taller boy.

* * *

"So are you guys like… dating?" Mercedes asks, Ashley. He looks up from the book he was reading. The rest of the room looks at them out of curiosity.

"No, we're just friends." Ashley stated.

"Plus I'm pretty sure he's dating someone else." Rachel mentions. Ashley darts her, a look.

"Rachel, please… don't tell them. I'm begging you. We're not even dating, plus he kissed me." Ashley pleaded.

"Wait who?" Tina asked.

"I can't say. But if he asks you out… I'm telling our dads and they'll kill you." Rachel said.

"But you have a boyfriend. And they're gay so…" Mike seemed confused. "Why would they kill him?" He asked.

"Because of who the guy is." Ashley replied. "But I'm not gonna say yes, because he's my friend. And I'm not into him." Ashley turned to his sister.

"Why are you friends with him in the first place?" She snaps.

"We…" Ashley thought to himself. "I don't know. But I like him so…" Ashley shrugged. "Deal with it." He said.

"Fine. But I _will_ tell them." She stated.

Mr Scheue came in saying something. "Well, I know we've had a rough week, but I'd like to congratulate _Finn _on getting his quarterback position back." He started clapping as well as the rest of the room.

"Too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm basically ripped off for it to happen." Puck antagonised. Finn grimaced.

"Well it's not like he's dead Finn." Ashley clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you just _pray_ for him or something?" He sneered.

"Shut up Ashley." Rachel snapped. He sat back in surrender.

"Just saying." He continued. "I swear I heard him say 'Thankyou lord cheesus!' after he got a touchdown." He laughed. "Just my opinion. Don't have to go hatin'." He sighed. Rachel shook her head.

"Actually you _did_ say that Finn." Artie pointed out.

"I just mispronounced it." He claimed.

"Well, I'm not gonna sing a _religious_ _or spiritual_ song… but I just wanted to find something to say to Kurt I _kinda_ get what he's going through." He was now talking directly to Kurt. "The fact that you're going to be on your own… it's the worst feeling. But that won't happen for you. There's thirteen people here that won't let you feel like that." He forced a reassuring smile. "So Rach… if you please." He said to Rachel.

_**"Best Behaviour"**_

_[Ash] Drag my bags off the plane today_

_A little too much fun on tour._

_Lord please help me find my keys_

_Or I'm banging down my own door._

_All the cheering, all the applause_

_Who could ask for more?_

_Now I wouldn't mind finding a real thing_

_Ready when my bags finally hit the floor._

_See I need some kind of lady that will feed me daily_

_Every time I come home she'll be waiting for me._

_Cuz I been thinking lately that life alone is crazy_

_I wanna hold somebody when I sleep._

_[Rachel] (Hahaahaaa)_

_[Both] Who's gonna be the one to save me?_

_Will I ever settle down? All I do is run around_

_[Ash] This is taking too long._

_[Both][X2] Love is all I need; I've waited all my life_

_You got me on my best behaviour ohh uuaah ohhh_

_Hurry up I'm in danger baby ohh uuaah ohhh_

_How long before you save me baby?_

_[Rachel] I just finished the tour today_

_And my bags dropped to my door_

_Walked up to an empty room_

_And now I'm crying on my own floor_

_All the bright lights and all the surprises_

_Tell me what they mean_

_If I'm standing on a stage in front so many people_

_And I feel like it's just me_

_See I need some kind of man that can understand me._

_The female boss is who I have to be._

_Sometimes I get lonely._

_I just need to hold me. _

_Then I might let them be the boss of me_

_(Hahaahaaa)_

_[Both] Who's gonna be the one to save me?_

_Will I ever settle down? All I do is run around_

_[Ash] This is taking too long._

_[Both][X2] Love is all I need; I've waited all my life_

_You got me on my best behaviour ohh uuaah ohhh_

_Hurry up I'm in danger baby ohh uuaah ohhh_

_How long before you save me baby?_

_[Ash] Cause I'm down here, caged in_

_Burnt out, aching_

_Seen it all before done with all the heart-breaking_

_Cause I'm fed up, lonely_

_No longer the old me_

_Right now could do with some company_

_I need someone to call me Codey_

_Your taking too long come on hurry up come to the rescue_

_Fly away with me and hold me_

_I'll cherish you like a trophy_

_If I don't know how to be than show me_

_Where you are down here is a no go_

_I can't keep on riding solo_

_I don't want to wait "all my life"_

_Like sailes K-Ci and JoJo_

_(Hahaahaaa)_

_[Both] [X2] Love is all I need; I've waited all my life_

_You got me on my best behaviour ohh uuaah ohhh_

_Hurry up I'm in danger baby ohh uuaah ohhh_

_[X2] how long before you save me baby?_

_(Hahaahaaa)_

_[X3] How long before you save me baby?_

_(Hahaahaaa)_

They finished the last note. "So, Kurt. No matter what." Ashley looked around the room. "You ain't alone. But that's only if your dad don't pull through or if-"

"Ashley, you just ruined it. Please stop talking." Rachel interrupted hitting him.

"Sorry I'll try not to say anything stupid." Ashley blushed.

"Too late." Rachel reassured. He made a sarcastic smile and they sat down.

"Wo, did that just happen. Rachel _shared_ the spotlight?" Artie mocked.

"Hey, that's my sister." Ashley snapped.

"Well she's not _really_ your-"

"Shut it. A piece of paper says so, and that's that." Ashley snapped.

"Well thanks… guys." Kurt said standing up. "But I need to express myself too."

"_Yeah I, tell ya something…"_

He sang the song beautifully; the tempo was slower than the original version of the Beatles song and majestic. He left the room in tears. Everyone clapped slowly, whipping the tears away.

"Wow Kurt…" Was all Mr Scheue could manage.


End file.
